Carta de un Pecador
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: Pequeño texto sobre la pasión entre Londres y Madrid.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias:** Un par de palabras soeces.

 **Palabras:** Tres mil. Vale, no. 1,625. No sirvo para relatos largos.

* * *

 **Carta de un Pecador:**

 ***Entre Londres y Madrid ***

 _Querido, estimado y agraciado señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo:_

 _Hola._

 _¿Qué tal van las cosas en España? Ya, van mal, estoy seguro de eso. No, no es por hacerte rabiar. O eso debería decirte para no quedar mal, digo._

 _Pero seré franco contigo: No me interesa en lo más mínimo como van las cosas In Spain. Seguramente a ti te pase lo mismo con Inglaterra. No pongas mala cara que incluso desde Boston -¡Estoy en Boston, con América!- se te nota que estas poniendo mala cara._

 _Bueno, en realidad si me interesa una cosa de España. Y no es ni una ciudad portuaria, ni los navíos, ni el oro de la Corona, ni los campos de cultivo, ni el ganado, ni cualquier otra cosa de ese tipo. No, a mí me interesa una sola cosa de España._

 _Tú, siendo exactos._

 _..._

 _Eso sonó muy romancista. No estamos en el Siglo XVII, lo sé. Pero tenía que decirlo._

 _Mi punto es, que te estoy extrañando. Lo malo es que no te estoy extrañando por nada que no pueda tener aquí mismo. En serio, las "concubinas callejeras" -prostitutas- de aquí son muy baratas. Y muy buenas. En todos los aspectos. Tú me entiendes._

 _Entonces recordé que la Biblia no está de acuerdo con que tenga sexo casual con menores de edad -17 años, antes de que pienses que a mí me gustan en la misma edad que les gusta a tus ILUMINADOS curas- . Claro, de paso recordé que lo que nosotros hacemos tampoco es algo de lo que se pueda alegrar la Biblia._

 _Suponiendo que esto que dice la Biblia también valga para los países... Me has condenado al infierno, Antonio._

 _Y vale la pena._

 _He aquí mis siete razones. Acompañadas por los capitales, para rematar. Tsk._

 _Número I: Avaricia. Debo decir esto, porque quizás junto con la última sea de la que más he pecado contigo -literalmente-. Aunque según tanto tu lengua como la mía Avaricia tiene un significado reducido a riqueza material, igual la consideraré. Y es que quiero tenerte siempre. Sin importar la situación, momento o lugar en el que me encuentre, no puedo evitar pensar en que sería un buen momento para tenerte ahí. Sí, soy un egoísta y no pienso en lo que quieres tu si no en lo que quiero para mí solo, tienes sentimientos, blablá. Que lo sé. Pero tú sabes que deseas lo mismo. Así que, repito, no me pongas mala cara. Que parece que quisieras cagar. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando por sobre-estimarte._

 _Número II: Gula. Técnicamente esta cuenta porque los líquidos entran en esta categoría. Y bebo demasiado. Y tu eres un culpable indirecto. Cuando me haces feliz bebo por esa buena sensación que me acompaña. Y cuando no lo haces, bebo por la tristeza que me rodee. Claro, no te puedo culpar de todo. Es responsabilidad y decisión mía seguir bebiendo o no. O eso era hasta que empezamos a echarnos ron en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo en el... Y supuestamente, estoy pecando porque bebo por encima de mis posibilidades y me hago ajeno del mundo cuando pasa esto. Palabrería._

 _Número III: Pereza. Seré corto en esta, no hay tanto para decir. ¿Irónico que diga que seré corto justo cuando hablo de la pereza? Tal vez. Pero no es mi culpa que la redundancia nos esté invadiendo en estos tiempos. En fin. Brevemente, de verdad que me da pereza, cuando tengo que levantarme de la cama y abandonarte mientras estas dormido; cuando debo estar en un castillo en Gales, en una oficina en Londres, en un cuartel militar en Georgia, en vez de estar pasando el día contigo; Cuando debo verme las caras con viejos burócratas de caras arrugadas y duques de barba larga y con la cabeza sin un solo pelo, en vez de la tuya; Cuando debo combatirte como si fueras un demonio a exterminar en vez de simplemente poder quedarnos en paz, cada uno por su lado. Sueños imposibles de cumplir. Si fuera decisión mía me la pasaría contigo, y sin una espada o un mosquete en mi mano. Lastimosamente no es decisión mía. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando por llegar a incumplir mi obligación espiritual por lujos materiales._

 _Número IV: Ira. A veces me molestas, Antonio. Y mucho. Me caes bien y todo pero hay veces que quiero arrancarte la cabeza con una espada y tirársela a los perros. No lo hago porque tú revivirías de cualquier forma. Y por qué no tengo perros. Es una ambivalencia. Y noto que te gusta hacerme rabiar por razones injustificadas. Estoy hablando en serio. Podrías insultarme un poco menos cada vez que nos vamos a ver si igualmente vamos a terminar como siempre. O directamente podrías no pegarme por cada broma sobre españoles que hago. O porque digo algún comentario que "insulta a mi país" como si tu fueras un Santo que va tirando rosas. No, no eres un Santo. Ni Bonnefoy para andar tirando rosas generadas de-quién-sabe-donde. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando porque Cristo decía tal cosa de que la paz es buena y no se tiren piedras a los ojos porque se quedan ciegos. Como no._

 _Número V: Envidia. ¿Sabes que te envidio? ¿No? Pues ahora lo sabes. Con todos tus defectos, eres una persona respetable. Y, al menos para todos los que conozco, yo no. Eso es triste. Yo también tengo sentimientos. No para este tipo de cosas, pero da igual. Podría hacerte una detallada crónica de mi vida iniciando cuando el Rey Vortigern muere en el Siglo quinto y terminando justo hoy, pero la tinta se me gasta y el papel quedaría húmedo. Vuelvo al tema. Te envidio porque eres carismático, no te rindes ante la adversidad, peleas por tus seres queridos. Yo mato a los carismáticos, ni siquiera pienso en superar el mas mínimo desafio y peleo CONTRA mis seres queridos. Aparte que tienes un cuerpo de adonis y yo parezco muerto de hambre. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando por no amarme a mi mismo. Esto ya me parece una soberana tontería. Porque encima es contradictorio tanto para mí personalidad como para principios religiosos._

 _Número VI: Soberbia. También siento soberbia. Y es que, no puedo evitar regocijarme en mi mismo mientras mi ego aumenta radicalmente, al recordar que te he conquistado -Aunque lo niegues fervientemente-. Que te he conseguido. Que te tengo. Y te aprecio demasiado. Más que a un supuesto ser creador y benevolente. De hecho, te aprecio más que a mí mismo. O quizás sería más correcto decir te deseo, puesto las cosas que ya te he dicho y pienso y que seguiré diciendo y pensando en este carta y fuera de esta. Que se le va a hacer. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando por considerarme el centro de todo._

 _Número VII: Lujuria. Oh, pues sí. Esta. Esta es infaltable, en verdad. Si hiciera una lista de lo mejor de... nuestra extraña relación, esta quedaría de primera. Claro, esta no es una lista de lo mejor, no tiene orden. En este caso sería lo mejor para el final._

 _Pasemos a la lujuria en sí._

 _La verdad, siento que soy adicto al sexo, España._

 _Culpa tuya. Y un poco de las concubinas callejeras. Y de... No importa._

 _Sencillamente el sexo entre nosotros, al menos para mi mente, es lo mejor de la relación. Esa calidez que siento cuando mi miembro entra en ti, lo hermosos que me resultan tus gemidos -De mi nombre- que salen de tu boca atropellados e incoherentes, la sensación de bienestar que me invade cuando mis líquidos salen a caer en tu parte baja..._

 _¿Sabes qué? Lo diré de forma simple sin tantas letras extravagantes._

 _ME GUSTA FOLLARTE, España. En serio y de todo corazón AMO cuando puedo meter mi polla en tu ano -Eso rima, ¿Coincidencia?-. Cuando puedo ver ese moldeado, firme y bronceado culo -culazo a toda regla- que tienes. Apretarlo, morderlo. Cuando gritas como loco sobre cosas como "Eres el mejor, Arthur" o "Rómpeme en dos, Arthur", incluso de vez en cuando "Déjame rojo, Arthur". Y obviamente lo cumplo con el mayor de los placeres. Claro, tengo que admitir que tú también, cuando se da la ocasión, entras en mí, y también me resulta una experiencia de gozo. Pero yo no grito como perra a diferencia tuya._

 _Por cierto, estas estrecho. Y supuestamente, estoy pecando por MUCHAS COSAS esta vez. Esta vez debo admitir que el supuestamente sobra._

 _..._

 _No tengo nada más que decir. Bueno, que te extraño. Pero eso ya lo dije._

 _Siento mi hombría disminuir por escribir eso. Si me disculpas, unas concubinas me están esperando._

 _Saludos, Arthur Kirkland._

 _Tu corsario._

En la sala se había un silencio sepulcral una vez terminada la recitación de España. La razón fue que en medio de una discusión en la corte, la Reina (El Rey estaba en Nueva Galicia) encontró a la humanización de su país leyendo una carta en vez de prestar atención a los asuntos del país. Como regaño, se le ordeno llegar una vez terminada la dichosa reunión al cuarto de Su Soberana Majestad a recitarle que se había en ese pedazo de papel como para que lo prefiriera a la economía del Reino.

Y así llegamos a este punto.

La Reina se queda paralizada, como si hubiera sido congelada en el tiempo.

España traga saliva al recordar lo que le hacían a gente _como el_ en la inquisición. Tiembla.

—Mi Señora, déjeme explicarle...—Intento español de salvarse de una muerte segura en la horca.

—España.

España tiene un escalofrío.

—¿S-si, Mi Señora?

—Toma esta bolsa de oro. Tienes una semana de descanso. Y puedes usar cualquier navío que desees.

—¿Que?

—Que tienes unas vacaciones pagadas. A Boston.

Guiño de La Reina.

España se sonroja pensando en preguntar (Chillar) en que estará pensando ella.

* * *

-Estupideces del autor sin importancia alguna-

 _Publicado por Chocolate y Vainilla el 29 ene 2015, 18:21/otros_

 _¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que se les daña el computador justo cuando al fin tienes tiempo libre y lo recuperes, pero casi ni lo puedas usar y encima ya no tengas ese mismo tiempo libre como para usarlo? A mi si me pasa. Y mucho últimamente. Auxilio, por favor. ADV._

Me quiero pegar la cabeza contra un poste. Esto ya me esta hartando hasta a mí. Esperemos tiempos mejores, cuando tenga un computador (O ingresos económicos) propios. O por lo menos que los estudios no den tanto por culo, eso estaría excelente. Ya, dejo de quejarme con ustedes. Que prometo mucho y no cumplo nada. Ngh. Pasemos a cosas mas felices. Supuestamente, porque no hay mucho feliz.

0\. Considero que en esa época Inglaterra era mucho mas confiado de si mismo y España en cambio no era tan relajado como ahora, así que si notan que los papeles se están invirtiendo en este texto, es por eso mismo. Y like por la Reina fujoshi. xD.

1\. "Regalo de Navidad" ha sido cancelada. Boom, en la cara. Así, como si nada. El motivo, básicamente, es que se ha perdido. De verdad, así como si nada. Intentaré llevarla para Navidad de 2016, pero no voy a prometer nada porque después puede que lo incumpla y me sentiré peor de lo que ya me siento.

2\. "¡Independencia!" en cambio sale de nuevo a la luz. El problema es que no estoy seguro si tratar solo de la Independencia de Colombia, o en cambio de toda la América Española. El primer capítulo estará si o si, tratándose de la Revolución de los Comuneros (O ese es el contexto), para inicios de Febrero (Y hoy es el 29 de Enero... Viva la escritura acelerada).

3\. "Hetalia: Colombian Version!" va a ser eliminada hasta que tenga suficiente tiempo y material como para poder rehacerla.

4\. "Cartagena" será publicado en Febrero.

5\. Cualquier otro proyecto existente desaparece por completo excepto:

6\. Randomness ahora incluirá extractos independientes sin importar si su categoría es humor/parodia o no. Tiene entre 4 y 99 (99. No digo mas) capítulos confirmados. Aunque serán drabbles. Ni modo.

7\. Estoy pensando en traducir/transcribir textos que no sean míos, comenzando con la Trilogía de Merlín de M.K. Hume. Ese libro MERECE ser conocido y REconocido, o por lo menos yo creo que es así. Claro, al final que no lo hago por el copyright y todo eso. Sigo pensandolo. ¿Que opináis?

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. A mi no me ha convencido del todo, pero que se le va a hacer. Saludos.


End file.
